Porous Passion
by waluigithyme
Summary: Follow through Trisha's story, lusting over the charismatic and witty Patrick Star. She is fairly sure Patrick and Spongebob are more than friends, but it is hard to imagine. All she can imagine is Patrick's silky skin coming into contact with her own. If only she could persuade the love of her life into being with her.
1. Pilot

I couldn't help but find myself staring at any chance I got.

His form was entrancing, his elegance astounding. His green shorts fit him perfectly and his smiling was blinding. There wasn't a single fault within him.

His name?

Patrick Star.

I don't remember when I began lusting after this appealing man, I can only remember how much it hurt when I came to the conclusion that he and his best friend SpongeBob were more than just friends.

I rarely talked to Patrick, for when I did I stumbled and tripped over my own words in an attempt to impress him. Needless to say, I often failed when trying to do so. I end up stuttering in reckless abandon as he looked down upon my vermilion cheeks and heaving frame. His beauty made me nervous.

Sometimes, when I am unoccupied at home, I think about what my life would be like with this man. How happy would I be? How many kids would we have? My heart ached at the thought of finally being happy.

I peered out my window to see if he had left his rock yet. I hadn't heard the loud slam of his rock closing after he left, so I assumed he either hadn't woken up yet, or he was at Spongebob's house. I sneered in the direction of the tacky yellow pineapple that sponge called a home.

 _What did he have that I didn't?_ I constantly wondered.

I huffed and went to my bathroom and took a quick shower before putting on my nicest dress and shoes and strolling out of my house, determined to talk to Patrick and make him feel as though I was worth his precious time.

I knocked on his rock and it swung open, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Good morning," I called softly.

"I was taking my midday slumber." He replied in his rattling tenor. I took a small step back.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered.

"It's alright, I guess." He said as he peeled himself from the rocks smooth underside.

"Come on in." He said, swinging his arm. I nodded and carefully entered his elegant house. Everything was made masterfully from sand, which I found completely amazing. I looked around in slight awe at all of the fine details caught in the ageless sand.

"You're rock is beautiful." I proclaimed.

"Thanks, I try." He said, pouring himself a bowl of kelpo.

I giggled a little and he looked over at me, scanning my whole, well-picked outfit. He opened his mouth but abruptly shut it, shaking his head and looking down at his cereal.

I took a few steps forward, getting ready to egg him on to say what he intended on saying.

His succulent lips parted again, preparing for speech.

"Have you seen Spongebob?" He asked. I stayed silent for a few seconds, my heart falling.

"No, Patrick," I said, looking down at my arms which were folded beneath my bosom.

"Good," he mumbled, taking a few dominant strides towards me. I took half a step backward as he approached me, but stayed relatively in place. His left hand caressed my face gently as he looked into my eyes.

"You mustn't tell me what I wish to do to you," he said, his low voice coursing through every inch of my now shaking frame.

"Tell me what you want to do, Patrick," I whispered, gently trailing my fingertips across his bare chest.

"I'd rather show you," he said, trailing his fingers down my side in a seductive yet gentle manner. My lips parted in a silent sigh of appreciation as he let his fingers roam as they pleased.


	2. The Heart Breaking Truth

His hands gently caressed my lower back, slowly following the slight curve that followed before a loud knock resonated throughout his monumental rock. My eyes flitted up to meet his widened ones. I stepped back, my cheeks an abashed vermillion.

"Go answer it," I whispered. He nodded slowly as his eyes scanned from the very top of my head to my well-painted toes.

He walked over to edge of his house before calling to his visitor.

"Come in."

I watched as the rock swung open and revealed an irked Spongebob.

"We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago!" He yelled accusingly. Patrick stuttered before finally coming up with an excuse.

"Well, Trisha just woke me up. I went to bed a little late last night." He claimed. Spongebob's eyes snapped over to me and gave me an accusing look.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized, brushing my bangs out of my face. He disregarded my apology and looked back down at Patrick.

"We need to talk," Spongebob said sternly, giving me a dirty look. My cheeks became even hotter and I helped myself out of Patrick's rock, giving him one last look before Spongebob slipped in and the rock shut with a loud thud. I stood at the edge of his rock until the only noise left was Spongebob's shrill yelling. I slowly walked back in the direction of my house, peeking behind my shoulder every few steps, hoping Spongebob would storm out and leave Patrick alone again, so I would be able to go back inside.

After a few minutes, I finally realized they were probably going to be talking for a while, so I entered my own house reluctantly.

It was so unbelievably unfair! How could Spongebob just… just barge in like that? And give me that look? What right did he have?

I huffed and crossed my arms beneath my bosom, pouting.

It wasn't like they were… They were together. They couldn't be together! They had been friends for years, if they were together it'd be weird, right?

I tried to pound my doubts out of my head- I didn't need even more stress in my life. The constant stress of my unreachable crush on Patrick Star made it easy to over-stress.

I delicately sat down on my couch and turned on my TV, watching the pointless pictures flit across the screen as my mind continued to race.

A loud knock was heard at my front door only twenty minutes after I initially sat down and I arose quickly and ran to the door, smoothing down my hair in hopes that it would be Patrick at the door.

I placed my hand on the cold metal of the door and slowly opened it.

It was Spongebob. Patrick was guiltily standing behind him. My heart began racing. Had Spongebob found out? Already?

"Next time, just wake him up and leave. You have no business being in his house." Spongebob demanded.

I was about to politely comply, but a bubble of anger rose in my stomach.

"Why should I?" I asked, my voice thick with conviction.

Spongebob gripped Patrick's wrist and thrust his hand in my face, which made me flinch backward. I inspected his hand before scanning across the shining wedding band. Spongebob held up his hand and showed me the matching ring. Something inside of me legitimately broke. I looked straight at Patrick, deep into his eyes, but he quickly looked away out of shame.

 _Had he really touched me like he had, knowing he was married to that yellow fool?_


	3. The Tension Grows Thicker

I shook my head in disgust at him, silently telling him what he did was revolting.

"F-Fine." I stammered, getting ready to slam the door in Spongebob's face.

"W-Wait, Trisha." Patrick called, sensing my anger. I looked up at him.

"How about you come over for dinner tonight." He asked, disregarding the disgusted face of his own husband. I looked down and considered it for a few seconds before slowly nodding my head.

"I'll be there." I said softly, closing the door. I sighed, trying to alleviate the pain that began throbbing in my heart. As soon as I heard the pattering of the pair's feet dissipate I slumped, tired from the information I had just received.

How did I not expect this? They were obviously close, their wedding ring was practically staring me in the face. How did I not feel the ring when his hands grazed across my skin?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and figured it was a good idea to find what I would wear tonight.

After I figured out what I wanted to wear, I got ready and waited impatiently until a knock was heard at my door. I sprung up and ran to the door and swung it open. I took a slight step back as I realized it was only Spongebob standing at my door.

I stared at him for a few moments before he snapped.

"What, are you just gonna stare at me or are we going to go?" He asked sharply. I snapped out of my stupor and followed him out of my house and to his own. As I entered his house I took a deep breath. I could smell the lingering scent of food as I ventured in but I caught no sight of it. I scanned every corner of the room for even a glimpse of Patrick but I didn't not find him. I assumed he'd come later.

"W-What are we having tonight?" I asked, trying to break the tension that was forming. He ignored me and walked into what I assumed was the kitchen. I stood in the living room awkwardly until Spongebob reappeared in the living room, now nicely dressed.

"Come and sit." He ordered. I slowly nodded and followed him and took a seat, scanning my eyes over the food splayed across the table.

"Is Patrick… not coming?" I asked. He ignored me again and my blood began boiling. I huffed childishly and looked down at my delicate lavender skirt. My head snapped up at the slam of the door and I watched as Patrick walked in looking down. He took a traitorous seat next to Spongebob and kept his eyes away from me. I hoped and wished he'd look up for just a moment so I could tell what was going through his mind.

"Good Afternoon." I said. The pair mumbled their reply. I sighed and decided to stop talking and just pick up a bowl of whatever was nearest and scoop it onto my plate. They followed my lead and the only noise in the room was the obnoxious clattering of silverware against ceramic.

Soon enough, the tension began strangling me so I decided to excuse myself and venture to the bathroom.

"Could one of you direct me towards the bathroom?" I asked. Patrick stood up abruptly and I followed him. As soon as we were out of Spongebob's earshot I began whispering.

"Is it just me or is he upset?" I asked. Patrick sighed lowly.

"He is upset. Why wouldn't he be?" Patrick asked. I shrugged mostly to myself. That was a good question. What reason did he have not to be upset?

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Why?" He asked, stopping suddenly. I stopped as well and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I should be the one apologizing." He said quietly. I didn't reply, I only took a small step towards him.

"Spongebob is upset with me." He added. I looked down. Why the hell did he have to bring him up?

"I'm going to go use the bathroom now." I said, uninterested. I whirled around on my heel and was able to take only a single step before he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, forcing me against the tacky blue wall.


	4. Disaster Dinner Party

**i'd like to dedicate this chapter to Hope (the guest) who requested i continued! thanks Hope!**

"Patrick!" I yelped quietly, as to not alert Spongebob.

He did not listen to my small outburst, he only scanned his bright blue eyes over the lilac dress I had worn.

I wanted so badly to ask what this was all about, but I knew that too much noise would alert Spongebob and I'd be the closest thing to dead. Instead of talking, I placed my hand on his chest and gently tried pushed him back to no avail.

"Your husband is downstairs!" I whispered forcefully.

He stayed quiet as he looked down at my shoes. In the blink of an eye, his lips captured the sensitive nape of my neck and I pursed my lips together into a fine line in order not to let a sound slip past them.

What was I to do? I knew this was terribly wrong, but wasn't this what I was asking for? Wasn't this what I had wanted all along?

"Patrick, what is taking so long?" Spongebob called from his seat at the table. Patrick halted abruptly and stepped back, staring deep into my eyes. I broke eye-contact after what felt like an eternity, but was actually mere seconds, and he stalked off, back in the directed of the seats in which he came.

I looked down at my own hands in pure shock. Had that really just happened? I shook my head and entered the bathroom.

I inspected my neck in the mirror and found a mark on the delicate skin of my neck and I swore under my breath. How was I to cover this up? Why did Patrick have to do this? I groaned in contempt and swept my hair over my shoulder to cover the crimson mark. I inspected my appearance in the mirror before I slowly walked back to the table. I sat down in my seat, enduring the unwelcoming silence and burning stares of the couple.

"You have a… beautiful house." I said lowly, in order to interrupt the silence, otherwise dampened by the organic sounds that filled the room.

"It's not a house. It's a pineapple." Spongebob said, sourly. I clenched my teeth.

"My mistake. Pardon me. You have a beautiful pineapple." I said, obnoxiously emphasising the last word. He mumbled a thank-you and the room returned to its familiar, silent state.

After a few moments, Spongebob spoke up again.

"I've come to notice a little… mark on you." He said, his voice tinged with suspicion.

My eyes widened and I clamped my hand over my neck.

"W-What?" I asked. My eyes nervously flitted over to Patrick, who kept his eyes down on his plate.

"Aha! I never said where the mark was, so you obviously knew about it." Spongebob, said, squinting.

"Yeah, while I was doing my hair the iron burned me." I lied. Spongebob squinted at me and Patrick finally looked up at me, giving me a slightly knowing look. I looked away from him and down at my food, just like he had done to me.

"Clumsy, isn't she?" Spongebob mumbled to Patrick. Patrick said nothing, but he nodded. Something inside of me felt almost betrayed. He was the one who did this to me and he decided to agree with Spongebob? I took the napkin that was neatly folded on the table and dabbed the corner of my mouth clean and stood up.

"I'd better be getting home." I said coldly. I pushed my chair and walked straight out of Spongebob's house.

How could Patrick do that to me? Who did Spongebob think he was? I huffed and kept walking towards my home, upset.

"Trisha," somebody called. I kept walked until they called once more and I turned around sharply. Patrick was standing in front of Spongebob's home, his hand grasping something.


	5. Lost and Found

**This chapter is dedicated to TarotEvoker. Thank you for your support!**

"What are you holding?" I asked, focusing on his right hand. I watched as he took a few steps towards me and my annoyance slightly grew. Why couldn't he just tell me?

"Here," he said as he approached me. I looked down at his empty hand, first confused but then annoyed.

"What? I don't see anything." I said snappily.

"O-Oh, It looks like I forgot it," He said staring at me. After a few moments he turned around. I rolled my eyes and walked into my own home, making sure to lock the doors.

I slid my shoes off and left them near the door.

Sighing heavily, I walked up to my room and stripped out of the purple dress carefully. I took a brief shower and changed into my nightdress, sliding beneath the comforting sherpa sheets.

Knock, knock.

I groaned and reluctantly scrambled out of bed. When I swung the front door open angrily I stepped back, surprised.

It was Squidward. Possibly the second most handsome man I've ever seen. From his gleaming bald head to his lanky, tall figure, nothing was imperfect. He was the image of manliness, akin to Patrick. I regained my posture and gulped, hoping to clear the lump forming in my throat.

"H-Hello." I said quietly.

"Keep this off my lawn." He said sternly, shoving something into my chest and stalking off, mumbling something about how his seaweed crop wouldn't grow if trash kept blowing in. I looked down at the palm of my hands and found a ring. I looked down at the precious, gleaming metal.

What was this? Who's was it? Why had Squidward decided to give it to me and not the buffoon that lived to the right of him?

I inspected within the ring, checking for any signs of a name or number. Nothing. Just a plain golden band.

I considered sliding it onto my finger, wondering if it would magically fill the ever-growing void in the center of my chest. I felt ever so tempted. I slammed the small ring down onto the nearby coffee table and stepped away from it, resolving to find the owner of the ring tomorrow.

I climbed the stairs back up to my room and once again got comfortable underneath my sheets. I fell asleep quickly. I was utterly exhausted by all of the trash that had been blowing around me today.

Sun gradually poured through the billowing grey curtains that delicately framed the large windows in my room. My eyes hesitantly peeled themselves open and I sat up, stretching my limbs.

What day was it today?

Oddly enough, I felt as though I had something to do today. I shook off the slight feeling and got up from my bed and brushed my teeth. I fixed my hair as bed I could and changed into a relatively casual outfit.

I checked my calender and saw that today I actually had nothing to do. It was tomorrow that I had an interview for a job.

Sighing, I walked downstairs and picked up the ring, inspecting it one last time. I walked outside and my eyes immediately found Spongebob frantically searching outside, his snail Gary in tow. I looked down at the ring in the center of my palm and back at him and clenched my thin fingers around the symbol of unity. I shoved it into my pocket and walked over to the yellow buffoon.

"Spongebob, are you looking for anything?" I asked sweetly.

He grumbled at me and kept searching. I clenched my teeth angrily as I looked at him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No! Leave us alone," he said, gesturing to Gary. I took a deep breath and shrugged. It was his loss. I resolved to hide the ring until he decided to request my help.

That was how I was.

If he was going to be this way, I would be too.


	6. New Beginnings

The day dragged on uneventfully. I watched through my curtained windows as Spongebob frustratedly searched for whatever he was looking for- which was probably his ring- and carried on with my daily activities. I fell asleep that night with a slight smirk on my face at the fact that I probably had exactly what he had been looking for.

My alarm went off at exactly eight in the morning and I shut it off and took a shower, getting ready for my interview at my new job.

It took merely half an hour to put myself together and after I picked up my purse and slid the ring into it, making sure that it was not going to get lost, and I ventured out.

Now, I knew the place I was to be interviewed at. Hell, this place was practically famous. Tons of people came here everyday. I picked this place because I knew it would be worthwhile and the pay probably couldn't be too bad as well. With that much traffic within the store, how could my paycheck not look good?

As I approached my potential place of employment I took a deep breath to stem my nerves.

The Krusty Krab

I timidly stepped in and looked around. Not a table was left empty. I walked slowly towards the cash register, where Squidward barely acknowledged me.

"Excuse me, Squidward." I called softly. He rolled he eyes, sighing heavily as he looked up at me.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab how may I help you." He dragged.

"I'd like to see Mr. Krabs." I said, pulling my application out of my purse. He looked down at his Music Weekly magazine and point at the door to his left. I nodded and walked to the door, gently knocking.

"Spongebob if it's you and you're coming to tell me that I didn't buy the right pickles I already told you to-"

I cut him off. "It's me, Trisha." I said over him.

"Oh, one minute." He called. I listened to the slight shuffling and his loud footsteps towards the door.

He opened the door and invited me into his office and I nodded, silently thanking him. I sat down in front of his desk and waited for him to sit as well.

"Let me see that application of yours." He said, holding his hand out. I handed him the sheet of paper and he briefly scanned over it before he put it down and gave me a quick once over.

"Well, we are looking for some type of server…" He said, contemplating his decision.

"Alright. You'll start tomorrow, bright and early. Get here by seven." He said. I nodded and stood.

"Thank you, Mr. Krabs." I said, gratefully. He waved off my apology and I left his office, a small grin plastered onto my face.

"Trisha?"

I turned around as I was just about to leave the Krusty Krab and saw Spongebob's confused yet disgusted face.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing." He claimed, getting back to work. I nodded slightly and left. After getting nearly halfway down the street I stopped and my eyebrows furrowed. Spongebob worked at the Krusty Krab? Since when? I bit my lip in thought, slightly reluctant to go to work tomorrow. What if he made working at the Krusty Krab a disaster?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even realized Patrick was standing in front of me.

"You'd better stop that, before I do it for you." He said, gesturing to my lip that was caught between my teeth.


	7. First Kiss

**Big thank you to Guest Jenna who requested I keep writing! This ones for you!**

"W-What?" I asked, taken aback. What in the world was he saying?

"Nothing… Nothing. Here." He said, holding out a pearl earring. My eyebrows furrowed again. I touched both of my ears and realized my right earring was missing.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, taking it out of his hand and putting it back in. I fumbled and dropped the backing. As I bent down to pick it up, Patrick kneeled down as well. I stopped, looking straight into his cool blue eyes.

"I've got it," We both said at the same time. I chuckled and looked down at the silver backing.

He grabbed it and held it out to me. I reached out for it and he grabbed my hand, pulling me into him. He gently grabbed my chin and I looked around to see if anybody else was witnessing this. What if somebody caught us together and told Spongebob? All thoughts completely flew out of the window as he placed his own smooth lips on mine, slightly chapped out of pure nervousness for my interview.

As stupid as it sounded, my first thought was what chapstick did he use?

And my second thought was pure worry.

What if we were caught?

I placed my hand on his chest and slowly pulled away in order to ensure his feelings were not massacred in the process.

"Patrick, what if-"

"Trisha, I'm starting to think you're just trying to lead me on." He said, standing up. I stood up after him, my eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. How was I leading him on? He's married for Neptune's sake!

"Oh, nevermind, I've got to go. Here comes Spongebob." He said, gesturing behind me. I looked and found him stomping towards us. Patrick walked towards him while I speedily walked away, intending on going home and locking my doors tightly.

I partly expected Spongebob to come bursting through my doors, partly expected to hear him explosively yelling at Patrick, but neither happened. In fact, I didn't see the pair the rest of the day until the sun had gradually painted Bikini Bottom's skies in an array of blues, purples and pinks. I felt awfully jealous.

What had they done? I wondered. My face scrunched together in distaste as I caught a mental image of what might have happened. I shoved the thought out of my head immediately.

The rest of my night was spent trying to banish mental images that failed to leave, even when I closed my eyes. They were almost burned into my eyelids by the time I frustratedly ran a bath, drizzling the bubble bath soap in under the tap.

The doorbell rung just as my bath filled and I huffed in annoyance as I stomped down the stairs and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked exasperated as the door swung open. "Oh…"

Spongebob stood next to Patrick who looked uninterested.

"Have you seen my ring?"

"No." I answered immediately.

"Patrick what are we going to do?" Spongebob cried.

"It's just a ring," Patrick said.

"Just a ring?!"

I looked around awkwardly as the fought.

"Yes!" Patrick yelled back.

"Patrick, do you even know how much it costed?"

Patrick groaned and looked over at me, trying to find an escape from the yellow noisemaker.

"It's just a friendship ring, get over it!" Patrick yelled.


End file.
